The Tale of Lier Rain
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Meet Lier Rain.  He's about experience a whole new spin on life  and death .  This is the story of his first adventure.  -Discontinued-
1. In which 5H17 blows up

FanFic Title: The Tale of Lier Rain

Main Character: Lier Rain- OC

Crossovers: A.I. Love You, Baccano, Bleach, Black Lagoon, Rosario + Vampire, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei (I don't own any of these stories or the characters in them, I only own Lier at this point)

Chapter 1: In which shit blows up

I'd never been to Colorado before the day of my death, and being more of a sand and beaches type guy, I'd probably still be alive right now if not for the spur of the moment idea (one of many my parents often had) to have the family reunion that year in a place over half the countinent away from our home in Florida. Oh it'll be great, they said, lots of snow and skiing, you'll have a great time. Now, I'm sure how they came to that conclusion, seeing as it was June and the current average temperature in Florida at that time was 95 degrees, which meant that even in the cold state of Colorado there would no snow this time of year.

But, no argument I made could get through to them, so less than an hour later we were on a plane to the Rocky Mountain state. Three days in, though, and even I was beginning to enjoy myself, even though the rocks that seemed to be everywhere were playing hell on my feet. Then, the accident occurred. I'll come right out and say that it wasn't my fault, it was my folks. You see, there is this really tall mountain, something Colorado has no shortage, called Pike's Peak, named after some guy whose last name was Pike. My folks desided to enter the car race to the top that was held there every year, but being smarter than them, I decided to buy a ticket for the cog whell train, something else the mountain was known for, and told them I would meet them at the top. I never made it that far.

Now before I continue, let me give you the relative layout of the train car I was in. The car had enough space in it to fit thirty people, with five rows of three on either side of the car. Thankfully, not that many people were in the car at that time, only about twenty-six, including myself. The train itself was made of three conneccting car so the total capacity of the train was about ninty, maybe ninty-one if you counted the conductor. Anyways, I got bored of the video game had been playing on my laptop for most of ride and decided had a look around at my fellow passengers. I was seated in the third row on the left between two girls who, before that fateful ride, I had never met before. On my left, by the window, was teenage girl a few years younger than me and appeared to be of some manner of asian background, who had had her cellphone out since we had boarded the train and from the way she stared at it, the phone had probably been out long before that. On my right, in the aisle seat, was another girl, this one appearing to be my age and whose nationality I could not determine. She neck had a long scar that streached from ear to ear and it surprised me when she spoke to me when I had asked to have to the seat next to her. "**Go…right… ahead**" she had said in a rather metalic voice. I stared at her a moment before continuing to look around.

Across the row, there were three people who appeared to know each other, but definitely were not related. By the window sat a smiling girl seemed to be talking to the man in the middle seat. She appeared to be a highschooler and wore clothes that reflected that image. However, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that she wasn't a pure and happy as she appeared. The man she sat next to appeared to be between the ages of twenty and thirty and was currently curled up in a ball in his seat looking very depressed, which was not helped by the fact that the girl in the aisle seat, who had rather oddly evenly divided hair, was yelling at him about marriage or something. Not wanting to get involved, I quickly looked away and had a quick look at the rest of the passengers. The first rows of the train car held six people, all but one of them being women. Not feeling like staring long as I had with the people in my row, I gave each person a quick nickname; White, Asian, Bandage, Blue, Blond, and Purple. Now, I'll say at this time that I am not racist. I'm really not. But, this train had at fifteen Asian people on it and was running out of ways to characterize some of the people.

Anyways, moving on to the second row, there were only five people this time. In front of me were three people who resembled a family on vacation, much like mine did sometimes. Meanwhile, across the row, there were two more highschool girls, one of them looking rather frighten by number people around and the other looking execeedingly normal. I looked over my shoulder to the fourth row. For this row, there were four passagers. On my side sat a rather unusual couple sharing a kiss, the man looking very much like a business with bad hair day, while the woman had several noticeable tattoos and gave off a crooked aura of sorts. Not wanting to be caught staring, I looked to the opposite side of the car to see a pair of european-looking twins, each of whom wore black gothic clothing and looking overly cute, making me question ever so slightly if the two weren't as innocent as they looked.

I looked to the back row of the car. Again, there were four people. To the right sat a young couple, the women wearing a black dress and the red-headed man sporting a blown coat. On the left side was a different story, with a woman and child who definitely weren't related, but were apparently sharing a joke. It was about then that my peaceful trip to the top of Pike's Peak was intrupted and sent straight to hell. I heard a shout from the front car of the train as we began our ascent up a rather steep slope. Leaning over the quiet women on my right, I peeked into the aisle to see a rather large briefcase sliding its way down the train, with its owner and a woman I guested to be his girlfriend in hot pursuit. As the breifcase slid into the third, the man, who bore a sizable tattoo on the left side of his face, finally caught up to it. At that point, I thought the trouble was over and sat back in my seat, just in time to watch four people fly down the aisle. As they passed, the breifcase finally burst open thanks to all of the ruckus, spilling the contents of the case, various kinds of fireworks and explosive, throughout the car. The shock of the events took a moment to registar. I took a breath. Something had fallen on to my lap during the accident, so I looked down. There, on my lap, sat a lite stick of dynamite. "Oh, son of a…" I said. There was a flash of pain, and then nothing, as I passed on.

I woke with a jolt. What a terrible nightmare that had been. I sat up and look around. Scratch that, that wasn't a nightmare. I got to my feet had a look around me. Nothing. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nothing. I looked behind me. Nothing. I was standing in a place that had nothing in it but me. Out of the corner of my eye something moved. Or maybe not, I thought as I turned to face the thing that had moved. There, standing before me was a little girl. "Hello, Lier." she said softly. I stood still, questioning as to how this girl knew me. "My name is #!#%!#$%!%!#." she said. "What was that again?" I asked confused. "I see. You do not yet understand or know my name. Lier Rain, I hope you learn my name soon. We will meet again at that time. Now awake; your new life is beginning as you sleep." She said. Before I could ask her anything more, I was once again blacking out. The last thing I saw was the girls hands as she turned and walked away. On each hand was a glove, one black and one white, and both looking very, very important.

END TRANSMISSION

Yeah! My first fanfic! Hope to have another chapter added by the end of the month. See you then!


	2. Lier Rain has joined the party

FanFic Title: The Tale of Lier Rain

Main Character: Lier Rain- OC

Crossovers: A.I. Love You, Baccano, Bleach, Black Lagoon, Rosario + Vampire, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei (I don't own Isaac, Miria, Chane, Jacuzzi, Hansel, or Gretel, only Lier)

Chapter 2: Lier Rain has joined the party

I opened my eyes again. The first thoughts I had were 'Oh, thank god, there is color now' and 'Holy Shit, its bright out'. I quickly screwed my eyes shut and slowly began to adjust to the light. I stood and streached, looking around. I was in some forest, surrounded by trees and completely alone. So, instead of doing the smart thing most people tend to do when they get lost and stay put, I decied to start searching for someone to tell me where I was. I figured this must be where you went when you die, but I wasn't real sure where here was. So I walked.

About an hour later, I heard laughter off to my left and went to investigate cautiously. Looking into the clearing the laughter came from, I saw four people, two adults I didn't recognize and the twins from the train. 'So they died too.' I thought sadly, making my way into the clearing. At my arrival, the twins stopped laughing and turned to look in my direction. "Look, Sister, he was on the train with us." said the boy. "Your right, he was, Brother." the girl replied. I walked over and sat with them as the two adults finally stopped laughing. "Hey, Miria." "Yes, Isaac." "Have we seen this boy some where before?" "I think so, but where?" The couple said, as they sighed in confused wondering. "So what happened to you guys?" I asked. "We were blown up, of course." "Of course." "We saw our friend Jacuzzi on the cog train." "He looked like he was in a hurry." "So we decided to follow him and help." "Follow him and help." "But then he and Nice stopped and we were going to fast." "We ran into them." "And that's all we remember." "All we remember." The happy couple sighed again.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked, leaning back on my elbows. "I'm Isaac Dian." "I'm Miria Harvent." said the couple, who were now standing up. I extended my hand and the two shook it with smiles on their faces, dragging me to my feet. The twins stood up at this point as well. "I'm Hansel and this is my sister, Gretel." said the effeminate boy of the pair. "And who might you be, young lad?" said Isaac. "Yes, who?" mimiced Miria. "My name's Lier Rain. I think I was the first one to die on the train." I said gloomily.

"Was it you who blew us up?" said the girl, Gretel. Looking over to answer, I couldn't help but feel that she and her brother would kill me had it been my fault. "No, it wasn't me. The reason I said that was because the explosive landed in my lap. I'm surprised any of us are still in one piece." I replied, the twins calming noticably. I looked around at this point, seeing that, once again, there was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. "So where you guys headed to?" I asked, looking to the group of four. "We should find Nice and Jacuzzi!" exclaimed Isaac, after a moment of thinking. "Their always so smart and strong!" said Miria. "We need to see if our guardians are ok." said Hansel. "Especially Rock." chimed Gretel. "Well, I've got no one in particular I'm look for, so I guess I'll just follow you guys." I said. "So its quest then!" exclaimed Isaac. "Yes, a quest!" replied the overly exuberant Miria. "We'll search high and low!" "High and low!" "We'll search for until we find Nice, Jacuzzi, and these so called Rock Guardians!" "Oh, just like Arthur and the Holy Grail!" "Yes, just like that, Miria, my dear! Onward, new friends, to glory!" "To Glory!" Barely keeping up with Isaac and Miria's non-stop dialogue, Hansel, Gretel, and I followed queitly behind the pair as we set out in search of other survivors.

A half hour passed and very little had happened that was worth noting. Isaac and Miria happily talked and bantered with each at a rate I couldn't keep, and the twins had begun whispering to one another. For some reason, I got the feeling that I didn't want in on their conversation. After a while more of walking, we began to get tired, so we decided to take a break, and while Isaac and Miria entertained the twins with a story about a friend of theirs named Firo, I went to take a leak. That was a mistake, though I didn't know it at the time. I walked a good 100 meters or yards (I don't understand metric, I'm American) or so from the other and went about my business. I was just zipping up when I was hit from behind, and dragged off further from my group. I spent the next 30 minutes or so drifting in and out consciousness, and was abruptily awoken by cold water being dump on my face. After a few moments of sputtering, I sat up and while I massaged the back of my head, I looked around. Surrounding me menacingly were three women, two of whom had sharpened sticks pointed at me. The one who did not crouched and grabbed my chin and sharply turned it to the side, before I good look at any of them. Looking in the direction the woman had turned my head, I saw another person of to the right, but unlike me he looked to be in pretty bad shape. Turning my face forward, the woman motioned to the other person. 'Son of a bitch, they're gonna kill me' I thought. Then she started to make some handsigns, which I watched closely. 'person…wrap…throat…mouth…head…arm?' "What?" I asked, throughly confused. The woman motioned to the other two and together the three of them me over to the other person lying on the ground.

I recognized him right away from the train and from Isaac and Miria's non-stop chattering. "Jacuzzi." I said. The leader stiffened and quickly turned me to face her, a look of suspicion in her eyes. "He was on the cog wheel train I died on." I said, to which she visibly calmed but not by much. I took a closer look at the three women again, recognizing two them as the girls who had sat next me on the train, and the leader as the woman who had sat next to the red haired man on the train. "You were there, too." I thought aloud, causing all three to look at me sharply. "What to him?" I asked nodding to Jaccuzi, in an attempt to divert their attention away from me. All three reached up and tapped their throats. 'Throat…throat…talk?' "You can't talk?" I asked, receiving three nods as an answer. I knelt down next to Jacuzzi and looked him over. Now, I will say this now, I'm no doctor, but I could tell right away that Jacuzzi's arm was broken and from the looks of things had taken a hit to the head. They don't how to heal him, I realized. "If you're looking for a doctor, you've got the wrong guy." I said, three sets of shoulders droping in defeat. Feeling sorry for them, I suddenly remembered my group, who were hopefully still where I left them. "Maybe Isaac or Miria can help him." I said, and the leader of the groups eyes brighting in recognition of the names.

Nodding with enthusiasm, the leader nodded to the girls and then to Jacuzzi. The two walked over and lifted Jacuzzi, and the five set off in search of my group. After an hour of searching, we were met with the wonderful sight of my group, Isaac and Miria waving happily in our direction. Isaac and Miria rushed to us while Hansel and Gretel came more warrily. "Lier, you're alive." cheered Isaac. "And you found Jacuzzi and Chane." added Miria, giving the leader of the group a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Jacuzzi's not so good." I said, directing the pair's attention to Jacuzzi's unconscious form. As the pair began another one of their confusing rambles, I sat down and rested my back againist a tree, rubbing the bruise on my head with my hand. That's when I felt it. For a moment, I was confused, and very quickly after that, worried. Ground beneath me was shaking slightly.

"Guys." I said calmly, only getting the twins attention. The shaking was increasing. "Guys." I said again, some worry beginning to drift into my voice, alerting one of the girls from Chane's group. Now I was on my feet, the shaking was definetly not apart of my imagination. "Guys! We've got to move now!" I shouted, just as the others started to notice it to, and I swear heard someone or something roaring off in the direction the shaking was coming from. With that sound, the twins and Chane broke into a run away from the sound followed by Isaac and Miria, then Chane's girls and Jacuzzi, and finally myself bring up the rear. Even as I ran, I could feel the shaking growing closer and could even here the splintering of wood off in the distance. 'what the hell is that?' I thought not breaking my run.

Soon after this I could tell the cause of the quakes was almost right on top of me. It was also around this time that I heard the shouting. "Fight me, Ichigo!" "Like Hell! I never want to fight you again. Just because I'm a captain now, does not mean I plan to fight you!" I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a young man with orange hair burst through the trees and run right into me. My last thoughts before hitting ground were 'Not again'. Then everything went black.

END TRANSMISSION

OK updating earlier than planned. Had some spare time, so I though I'd finish the already half writing chapter two. Next chapter will give you some information of the universe my story is set in. No plot, just info. See you then!


	3. Bonus Info Chappy 1

Fanfic Title: The Tale of Lier Rain

Main Characters: Lier Rain- OC

Universe: A.I. Love You, Baccano, Bleach, Black Lagoon, Rosario + Vampire, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei

Bonus Chapter 1: Gotei 13

So, yeah. This chapter in pure information. No plot. Also, this is only about my version of the Bleach-o-verse. Other universes will be the subject of veiwing later. Bleach information will be visited again later, as more plot and, as they come as a package, plot holes are added. Here you go.

Gotei 13

**Squad 1**

Captian- Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai

Vice-captian- Chōjirō Sasakibe

**Squad 2**

Captian- Yoruichi Shihōin

Vice-captian- Soi Fon

**Squad 3**

Captian- Gin Ichimaru

Vice-captian- Rangiku Matsumoto

**Squad 4**

Captian- Retsu Unohana

Vice-captian- Isane Kotetsu

**Squad 5**

Captian- Renji Abarai

Vice-captian- Ikkaku Madarame

**Squad 6**

Captian- Byakuya Kuchiki

Vice-captian- Izuru Kira

**Squad 7**

Captian- Sajin Komamura

Vice-captian- Tetsuzaemon Iba

**Squad 8**

Captian- Shunsui Kyōraku

Vice-captian- Nanao Ise

**Squad 9**

Captian- Shūhei Hisagi

Vice-captian- Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Squad 10**

Captian- Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Vice-captian- Momo Hinamori

**Squad 11**

Captian- Kenpachi Zaraki

Vice-captian- Yachiru Kusajishi

**Squad 12**

Captian- Hanatarō Yamada

Vice-captian- Nemu Kurotsuchi

**Squad 13**

Captian- Jūshirō Ukitake

Vice-captian- Rukia Kuchiki

**Squad 14**

Captian- Ichigo Kurosaki

Vice-captian- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Hope this little info packet was helpful. Also, please review. I like questions.


	4. Bonus Info Chappy 2

Fanfic Title: The Tale of Lier Rain

Main Characters: Lier Rain- OC

Universe: A.I. Love You, Baccano, Bleach, Black Lagoon, Rosario + Vampire, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei

Bonus Chapter 2: Weapon-verses

So, ja. This chapter in pure information. No plot. Again. This is one is all about the universes of Baccano and Black Lagoon I'm using. Here you go. Updated information will appear later.

Baccano

Ok, so my version of the Baccano-verse, is based mostly off the anime with a few minor additions of from a translation I found of _Baccano: The Rolling Bootlegs_. So, while I haven't introduced them all yet, I have Isaac, Miria, Jacuzzi, Nice, Chane, and one other (unnamed at this time) Baccano character (can you guess who it is) as Soul Reapers (semi-spoiler). Also, I have about four other characters pegged to become Hollows/Arrancars/Etc.

Black Lagoon

Next up is my Black Lagoon modded universe. Some of it is based off the anime and manga but with some variations, most of which come from the versions of the Black Lagoon universe invented by **gunman **(.net/u/544647/gunman) and **Just Another Soul **(.net/u/449464/Just_Another_Soul). Thus far, I've pegged seven soul reapers and one hollow/arrancar/etc. to come from Black Lagoon universe. (Can you guess them all?)

Ok, so this is another short info update. The story should return around the 21st if all goes well. Until then I'll finish the other multiverses I'm using. Also, once again please give me comments. I plan to continue with or without them, but comments and suggestions make my muse happy. Also, I would like to see who can guess the character that I've left unnamed in the other two passages. Thank you for your time.

–L. E. Conway


	5. Where Sane are where sanity never was

FanFic Title: The Tale of Lier Rain

Main Character: Lier Rain- OC

Crossovers: A.I. Love You, Baccano, Bleach, Black Lagoon, Rosario + Vampire, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei

Chapter 3: Where the Sane are and where sanity never was

I opened my eyes for the second time since I died and silently thanked God that the sun had gone down while I was out. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I got up and streached, all the while looking around at my surroundings. I could see the glow of a campfire through the trees, so I made my way in that direction. Arriving at my destination, I was pleased to find my group and Chane's group sitting together. Then I saw the other four people around the fire. They definitely were not on the train when we died, that much was for sure.

The first was a mountain of a man wearing an eye-patch and bells in his really spiky hair. I looked at him and mentally noted to never anger the man, as he looked like he could rip out my skull and beat me to death with it. The next was a little girl with pink hair, who was hanging from the shoulder of the first man, and playing with the bells in his hair. I added that girl to my list of the bravest people I'd ever seen. The third unknown person was another little girl with girl hair (note to self: what is up with these people's hairstyles) who was sitting with Isaac and Miria, happily laughing with them and appearing to understand what the confusing pair was talking about. And the last person…

"You knocked me out." I stated, walking over to sit with the twins. "Sorry about that. Kenpachi loves to fight but I don't like fighting him, so he chases me until I either lose him or he ordered to stop. Name's Ichigo by the way." The orange haired man said, extenting his hand, which I accepted. "Lier Rain. You weren't on the cog train, were you?" I replied, taking my seat. "No, we only chance upon your group. Since you seem to be the only person who can talk to us and not irritate Kenpachi and me, can you tell us what you lot are doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, Ichigo. We all died in the same accident, so we're trying to find all the people who died with us. Don't know how we got here, or even where here is, for that matter. Do you know?" I said, turning to face Ichigo. "Yeah, sure. Let's restart with the introductions. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 14 and the big guy over there is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. The two kids are our vice-captians; Yachiru Kusajishi, she's the pink-haired one with Kenpachi, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, or Nel for short, is the one with green hair, she's my vice-captain. We are currently in the woods surrounding district 43 in the Soul Society, and judging by your expression you don't know where that is. The Soul Society is pretty much where everyone goes when they die. It has 80 distrists and a big fortress of sorts called the Seireitei right in the middle. That's where me, Kenpachi, and the vice-captians live. Our job is to go to the world of the living, and act as the Grim Reaper, and bring the souls we reap back here, to live in peace. I'm pretty new at this in comparison to Kenpachi and the other Captains, so I still don't know a lot about everything that goes on around here, but I have to say, you guys' situation is something neither me nor Kenpachi has ever seen before. Could explain your accident in more detail so we can help?" Ichigo said.

"Sure. All of us were on the same train. Jacuzzi, the injuried guy over there, and his girlfriend were on board. From what little I understood of Isaac and Miria's constant ramblings, I hear this Nice, Jacuzzi's girl, is an explosives fanatic. Anyway, we were all on board, and as we were going up an incline, Nice's bag must have slipped, so she and Jacuzzi came went it. They finally caught with it in our section of the train car, but Isaac and Miria, in an attempt to help their friends, ran into them and one of the bombs in the case got lit and fell out on my lap. It went off and caused a chain reaction that took all us with it." I explained.

"Well that sucks." Said Ichigo. For the next hour, he and I then talked about things from the world of the living, in other words, me giving him an update on current events. Time passed, and after a good nights rest, we began to follow Ichigo, due to Nel and Yachiru suggesting that we come meet their bosses, due to our odd circumstances. That was mine and the other people from the train's first twenty four hours.

And we still had 21 people to find.


	6. Blade Poll

LRB Poll

Alright everybody, I'm short on ideas in the category of naming Zanpacto. Therefore, to anyone who reads this fanfic, please PM me a name for any of the following characters Zanpacto.

Black Lagoon

Sawyer

Shenhua

Rotton

Revy

Rock

Hansel

Gretel

Rosario + Vampire

Mizore

Kumuru

Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei

Nozomu

Kiri

Meru

Kafuka

Maria

Nami

Matoi

Chiri

Abiru

Kaere

Baccano

Jacuzzi

Nice

Issac

Miria

Claire

Chane

More story once I've named the characters' weapons. Hope to be able to write more for the story soon and Thank you for your time.

-L. E. Conway


	7. AN

To anyone who liked this story, I apologies, but I have lost interest in this fanfic, due to lack of reveiws and realizing I didn't know where I wanted to go from here.

Therefore, I am discontinuing 'The Tale of Lier Rain'.

If you would like to pick up where I quit, just PM me and you can adopt story and I will PM you the ideas I had planned to use in the future.

If you liked this Story, please have a look at some of my other ones.

-Lazy Eyes Conway


End file.
